


Eternal Night Redux

by elizabethemerald



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: In one universe James Lake Jr. stepped into a bathtub. He emerged, something...else.  But what about a world where Jim was able to avoid that fate. How might things work out, in an idealized world where three teenagers can fall in love, and a boy can grow up a man and not a troll.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67





	1. Running

Jim had to admit, Merlin was a much better fighter than he would have thought, if he had ever given the matter any thought prior to today. It was clear to Jim just how much more he had to learn about sword play and magic. The wizard definitely had Jim on the ropes and was able to head off his every attempt to reach the door. 

However Merlin was Not Jim Lake Jr. He was not the first human Trollhunter. He was not called the Bular Slayer. Merlin may have the ability to predict the future, but Jim had survived by being unpredictable. Every victory he had was because his enemies couldn’t predict him. 

Jim threw his glaives at Merlin who caught them easily. He moved toward the door while Merlin had his hands full. Of course the wizard blocked the door easily. However he couldn’t block every exit from the house. 

Jim leaped onto the couch and sprang off it. ‘Sorry Mom’ he thought as he heard the springs complain. He summoned his helmet, faceplate and shield as he hurtled through the air. With a tremendous crash he broke through the front window, landing in the front yard with a shower of glass. ‘Sorry Mom’ he thought again. If he was able to rescue her, she would forgive him for breaking the window. Not if, when he rescued her. 

He set off at a dead sprint across his lawn and into the street. Merlin was many things, but a champion sprinter was not one. Nor did he have Jim’s intimate knowledge of Arcadia’s streets and alleyways. Even before he had been called by the amulet Jim had made the city streets his play ground. He and Toby had spent hours every week biking up and down the various streets. Then after he had become the Trollhunter he had spent so many nights running and sneaking around. 

Jim ran and ran. Being the Trollhunter had helped his endurance more than he had realized. He ran to one of the places he knew would have a phone he could use. Stuart’s Electronics, for some reason, had an old rotary phone that was always available for use. Jim quickly dialed one of the numbers he had memorized. Toby was thrilled to hear from Jim and together they met up at Claire’s house. 

“I don’t know what Merlin thinks he’s up to. But we can’t trust him until we get my mom back. And I guess Strickler as well.” Jim said to them once they were safe in the Nuñez House. “But how are we going to find them?”

“I can probably portal to Dr. Lake." Claire said, holding up her staff. "I don't have a close enough connection to Mr. Strickler to portal right to him."

"What if they kill her as soon as we show up?" Toby said, his voice rising. Claire glared at him as Jim blanched.

"They aren't going to do that. She's too valuable." Claire said, she continued glaring at Toby before flicking her eyes to Jim. Toby grimaced when he realized what he had done. "Besides, I'll be going in by myself at first to check out the situation."

Her shadow staff clicked to it's full length. Fear flashed across Jim's face for a second. 

"What if-" he started. 

"We can talk what ifs all day. Or we can save Dr. Lake. I've got my phone. I grabbed the glamour mask. I'll figure something out." Claire twirled her staff in her hands, then looked down and away before looking at them both again. "And if I open a portal without texting first be ready to jump in and fight for our lives."

Both of the boys nodded. Toby extended his hammer and leaned on it. Jim allowed his helmet and faceplate to form around his head. Claire glanced at the two of them for a moment then cast a portal and jumped into it. 

Jim anxiously paced Claire's living room while he waited. Javier and Ophelia watched him pace, rigid with their own anxiety for their daughter. Toby fidgeted with his hammer trying to pretend to be calm for everyone else's sake. 

Everyone in the room jumped when Jim and Toby's phones went off. They both immediately pulled out their phones while Claire's parents leaned forward. 

"She's sending my mom through!" Jim cheered. 

The crack of a portal opening drew their attention. Toby lifted his hammer just in case, but the only person to come through was Barbara. Jim immediately threw is arms around her. They held each other tightly for several long moments. It was Ophelia's voice that broke the silence. 

"Wait, where's Claire?" She asked. Barbara turned to her. 

"She's getting Walter out of there."


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara does not enjoy the idea of being kept prisoner.

Barbara sat morosely in one of the hanging cages in Trollmarket. She hated that she had been captured and could only imagine what Walter might be going through right now. 

One of the trolls had just left, apparently the same one who attacked and hurt Ms. Nomura. Before she had left she had shown Barbara a strange wooden mask. When she put it on she had changed to look just like her. 

Barbara might not know much about magic but she could figure out what the troll was trying. She was going to try and convince Walter to free Morgana. 

After she had changed the troll left with the remainder of the guards. Barbara didn't really think it would work, Walter was smart enough to see through their trick. But that didn't really help them. She was still imprisoned and they could drag her out to try and force Walter's hand. 

She angrily kicked the far wall of the cage and immediately regretted it as the cage started to sway. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She tried valiantly not to cry, but she could feel tears pool in her eyes none the less. 

Apparently Jim had killed the son of the head evil troll. She thought Claire had called him, Gunmar? She could only imagine what cruel fate this Gunmar had for the mother of the one who killed his son. She was sure he would do whatever he could to her to force Walter to release Morgana. Then his real fun would begin, when they were disposable. 

Barbara let a few slow tears at that dark thought. She didn't want to leave Jim this way. She had promised to always be there for him. 

A strange sound she recognized but couldn't place echoed in the space then her cage swayed violently. She whipped her head up and found herself face to face with Claire! The girl was holding onto the outside of the cage for dear life. 

Barbara dashed tears from her eyes but didn't make any other motion lest Claire lose her grip and fall into the pit below. 

Claire looked around quickly and when she realized they were alone relaxed a little. Then she looked down into the darkness. 

"What is it with trolls and pits into the abyss?" She muttered. She looked around, then inside the cage. "Move to the side, then stay still."

Before Barara had a chance to reply, Claire adjusted the grip on the cage and the staff she was carrying, then let go and dropped straight down. Barbara took a deep breath to scream her name, when another portal opened up above her head and Claire dropped into a crouch on the cage floor. 

"I have to talk to Blinky about getting some better safety regulations." Claire said, then she focused on Barbara. Her boyfriend's mom looked a little worse for wear after her flight and capture last night, but didn't look to be permanently injured. "I need to get you out of here. Where's Mr. Strickler?"

"A troll took him away. She was wearing blue and looked like she was wearing a crown. She put on some kind of mask and changed to look like me. I don't think Walter will fall for it, so they will probably be back for me soon."

"That must have been Usurna. And a glamour mask! Well two can play at that game. And I owe that bitch for what she did to Jim." 

Claire pulled a mask from her own bag. She put it on and for the second time Barbara watched someone change to look like her. She realized what Claire's plan was. 

"Absolutely not." Barbara said, reaching to try and pull the mask off Claire's face. "I'm not going to let a child face those monsters alone. Get out of here, I'll figure something out."

"Dr. Lake! We can't allow Morgana to be freed. If you are there then Strickler will free her. He'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"And you think he would do anything less for one of his students?"

Claire laughed. "He already tried to kill me once when I was possessed by Morgana. Plus I've already faced these monsters myself. I know their tricks."

Barbara wanted to argue more, she was the adult here, she should be the one who faced the dangers that were to come. But she couldn't deny that Claire was right. She had faced the worst this world had to offer. 

Claire had already whipped out her phone and was texting Jim. Once the message was sent Claire pulled out and extended her Shadow Staff. She hesitated for a moment. 

"I'll get him back." She said, not looking at Barbara. "But if I die pulling this stupid stunt, tell the boys I love them."

Barbara put her hand on Claire's shoulder, then pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Live through this, and tell them yourself." She pulled back a sad smile on her face. "And by the way, I call him Walt or Walter when it's just us."

Claire nodded and activated her portal. Barbara jumped through after another moment's hesitation. 


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is safe. But now Claire is in her place.

Claire was starting to regret her half baked plan. The Gumm-Gumms, including several Krubera had arrived and pulled her out of the hanging cage. She was escorted, none too gently, to the Heartstone. 

She regretted not taking longer to do a character study of Jim's mom. How timid should she be, how fierce? Fortunately none of the Trolls knew Barbara and Claire was an amazing actress. She wanted to make that her career after all. 

The only time she let her mask slip was when she caught sight of Angor Rot. Fear and rage in equal portions crossed her face when she saw him casually leaning against the wall of the Heartstone with his arms crossed. 

The assassin had killed Aaarrrgghh. Almost killed Jim, and pushed him into the Darklands. He had killed Draal. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate how comfortable he appeared with this whole situation. But she now knew what it was like to be controlled. To have no choice but to hurt the people you care about. 

She started as the assassin’s golden eye swept over her. Had she been too obvious? Did he recognize her? However he merely pushed himself off the chamber and moved to escort her into the Heartstone. 

“I’m surprised you recognize me.” Angor growled. “Your memory would have been changed by the removal of the changeling’s binding spell.”

Claire stared at him defiantly. “Jim told me all about you.”

A strange chuckle echoed from Angor. “Did he now.”

Before she could process that she entered into the lower chamber of the Heartstone. Suddenly breathing was a struggle. Angor came in behind her and steadied her as he pushed her forward. In front of her was Gunmar. The Skullcrusher. She had seen the Gumm-Gumm king only from a distance. But she had seen Jim fight him, in the Darklands. She had heard about his cruelties toward her boyfriend while he was trapped there. Her throat felt tight. 

“Barbara!” Walter tried to push forward but was stopped by Gunmar. 

“Walter!” Claire said. She tried to say it the same way Barbara had earlier. 

Gunmar stood in front of her. He towered over her. Claire couldn’t help but swallow in fear. She needed to get to Mr. Strickler to get him out of here. She prayed silently that her boys were ready to fight. She focused on Jim, as she tried to put all her fear into the Shadow Staff. 

“Now Impure! Release your Queen! Or I will peel the skin from your fleshbag pet.” Gunmar said and pushed Strickler forward. 

Claire saw for the first time what Strickler was standing in front of. The crystal hanging from the ceiling. The form frozen in place there. She held her head as the image of a pair of golden eyes flashed through her mind. Morgana. She had never wanted to be this close to the witch after her possession. Angor grunted next to her and watched her closely. 

Strickler turned away and walked to the emerald topped staff. “I’m sorry Barbara. Forgive me.”

Claire realized she had only a moment to act. “Wait Mr. Strickler!”

He turned to face her. Confusion on his face. Then his face changed with understanding and he glanced and saw the staff in Claire’s hand. She extended it and cast a portal straight up to the ceiling. Within a moment Jim and Toby jumped through the portal, their armor in place and their weapons in hand. 

Jim went straight for Gunmar swinging his blade wide pushing the Gumm-Gumm back away from Strickler and Claire. Toby’s hammer crashed into another troll and sent it flying backwards. Strickler immediately transformed and joined Jim in attacking Gunmar. Claire extended her Shadow Staff and struck Usurna across the face. 

“Where is Barbara?”Strickler shouted as he hurled another handful of knives at Gunmar’s side. His fight style was cramped in these tight quarters. Claire could tell he wanted to put his wings to use. 

“She’s safe!” Jim shouted as he spun and hurled his glaives at Gunmar before using his shield to block a strike from the Decimaar blade. “We need to get out of these tight quarters!”

“All you had to do was ask Jimbo!” Toby swung his hammer wide as he spoke. Then he brought the hammer forward and used its weight to charge forward. Claire followed close behind him and Strickler then Jim were right behind her. 

“I have never thought I would be so happy to see you Young Atlas.” Strickler said as they made their way back into the prime Heartstone Chamber. “Though I must admit this is one of your more foolhardy plans.”

Jim merely grunted in pain as Gunmar’s blow drove him to his knees. He quickly rolled out of the way of a second blow though that put Gunmar in between him and his friends. Claire cast a portal behind him and pulled him through. They all ran from the Heartstone, Strickler and Toby immediately taking to the air as Claire and Jim fought through the crowd. Daylight and Shadow Staff created a spinning dance together knocking Gumm-Gumms flying and turning them to stone. Still more came. 

“Toby!” Jim shouted. “Go to where we met Chompsky” 

Toby nodded and shot off towards the center of Trollmarket, Strickler flying right behind him. Claire grabbed Jim around the waist and fired a portal in front of them. 

“Shall we?” She asked as she pulled him through. 

They immerged in Bagdwella’s shop. Toby and Strickler arrived a few seconds later. They could hear the sound of Gumm-Gumms running past the shop and the distant sound of Gunmar’s roared orders. 

“We can’t hide here long.” Toby whispered. “It’s only a matter of time before they find us.”

“Let’s get back to the surface. I’ll portal us to my house and we can regroup.”

“No.” Jim whispered then repeatedly more firmly. “No. Gunmar has everything he needs to free Morgana. He has his army, and he has the staff. All he needs is someone with human hands who can speak the incantation.”

“Ok?” Toby said. “All the more reason to high tail it out of here!”

“Do you think leaving will stop Gunmar?” Jim asked quietly. Everyone else was so silent they could hear the distant sound of tromping boots. “It will only be a matter of time before he finds another way around the fail safe. Maybe another changeling, maybe a human who can be taught the words.”

“So what are you thinking Young Atlas?” Strickler put his hand on his student’s shoulder. 

“We can’t trust Merlin right now, he’s got some kind of messed up plan. So that means we need time to figure out a plan of our own. Right now there are only four people who have human hands and who can speak Trollish.”

“Mr. S is one.”

“Ms. Nomura is another.”

“And then Claire and myself.” Jim said. Claire gasped. In the heat of the moment she quite forgot that NotEnrique had taught her to read and speak Troll. And Jim’s amulet could translate the text for him. “What we need right now is to stall Gunmar. Give him something to occupy his time so he won’t think about storming the surface at night and killing or kidnapping humans.”

Claire realized in a moment what he was suggesting. “Jim. Absolutely not. There has to be another way.”

“Listen. I survived two weeks in the Darklands. I survived Gunmar’s tortures. He won’t kill me till I release Morgana. I can do this. I can buy us time.”

“Jim no. I can’t stand to have you have to live through that again.”

“Come on Jimbo, if we need to stall him we can all stay.”

Jim growled out his frustration pressing his fists to his forehead. Finally he turned to Strickler. “Would you have released Morgana to save my mom’s life?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation or uncertainty in his voice. Jim turned back to Claire and Toby. 

“I would do the same for you. I went into the Darklands by myself because I couldn’t stand the thought of either of you dying. If Gunmar threatens either of your lives, I would absolutely let the rest of the world burn to protect you.” Jim hesitated before putting his hands on their cheeks. “I love you. Both of you. As long as you are both safe. Gunmar won’t be able to make me crack. No matter what he does to me.”

Claire had tears running down her face and so did Toby. Even Strickler had a shine to his eyes. Claire threw her arms around Jim’s shoulders. Toby was only a second behind her. Jim held them both close, praying to whatever gods there might be that this would not be the last time he saw the two of them. 

“I’d hate to break this up, but if this is our plan we must act quickly.” Strickler said softly. 

Claire angrily dashed tears from her eyes before she extended her staff and cast a portal. Toby hugged Jim extra tightly before grabbing his hammer and running through the portal. Jim held Strickler’s gaze for a moment longer. There was an unspoken conversation there. ‘Protect them.’ Jim thought. Strickler nodded and ducked into the portal as well. 

“James Lake.” Claire said. She kissed him for a moment then let him pull away. “Give them hell.”

“Goodbye Claire. Don’t come back for me. I can’t risk you or Toby getting captured.” Jim pulled Daylight from his back. “I love you.”

Then he turned and dashed away. Claire could hear him shouting in Trollish and could hear the rush of Gumm-Gumms after him. She wanted to scream her frustration at the world and everything that had happened. Instead she ducked into the portal, leaving her boyfriend to fend for himself in a Trollmarket filled with evil trolls. 


	4. Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara's safe. Claire is safe. Jim is... well Jim needs to buy some time. Even if that mean reliving his worst nightmares from the Darklands and that's not the only thing on his mind.

Jim ran doggedly through Trollmarket, the Gumm-Gumms constantly at his heels. He knew he could only evade capture for so long. 

Jim may not have had the years to explore Trollmarket that he had for the city above but he still knew it way better than the Gumm-Gumms. He knew back ways to get around the larger groups. He knew the tight alleys that Gunmar and the Krubera were too large to fit through. 

All of his evasiveness was only delaying the inevitable. Eventually he would be caught. Then Gunmar would have his fun. Jim cringed in fear at the thought of having to resist more of Gunmar's tortures. 

How many times had Gunmar forced him to fight in his arena? How many times had the warlord himself rained blow after blow on Jim's huddled form? How many times had Jim felt the touch of the Decimaar blade?

That was what he feared the most. The Decimaar blade slowly breaking his will. The touch of the blade felt like all his bones were breaking, like his whole body was on fire or submerged in ice. And worse, the knowledge that if he broke, Gunmar would use him to hurt the people he cared about most. 

Jim had held out before, by thinking of his friends. Of his mom. Of Claire and Toby. Even before he knew they were coming to his rescue they were his light that he focused on when the pain almost became too much. 

He was cornered again. The Gumm-Gumms approached cautiously, he had taught them caution the last time they had thought him captured in a corner of Trollmarket. 

Jim pulled Daylight from is back and charged, he wasn't going to let them take him without a fight. As he swung his sword he swore at them with every Trollish curse and insult he knew. Between Draal, Nomura, and NotEnrique he had plenty of teachers for what to say. 

He managed to break free of the circle, but took a hard blow to his shoulder and another to his right leg. The armor dampened what could have been a maiming blow, but he still limped heavily and had to swap his sword to his other hand. But he was free and running again. 

He was desperately wracking his brain for some solution to their problem. Escape wasn't an option for him. He knew it would be all too easy to get away and make it back to the surface. 

He could sneak toward the staircase and escape. He could fight his way through the guards at the gyre station. If he texted Claire for a portal one would open up within moments. He knew his friends would storm Trollmarket without hesitation to save him, just like they did in the Darklands. But escape wouldn't solve the problem. 

If he escaped Gunmar still had the Staff of Avalon. He had the key to the lock, all he needed was someone who could turn it. As long as Gunmar had the Staff no changeling would be safe. Claire would never be safe. 

Even if everyone who currently could speak troll could evade capture, eventually Gunmar would take his army to the surface and start kidnapping humans. Any of them could be taught the words to say. But as long Jim kept Gunmar's focus he wouldn't. 

Jim knew what had to be done. The Staff had to be stolen back. He just couldn't figure out how. Queen Usurna herself guarded the Heartstone with her most elite guards. 

And if they manage to steal the staff, it might just make their problems worse. Jim didn't know what Merlin was playing at trying to force him to take the potion. He didn't know if he could risk giving the wizard such a powerful artifact when he didn't know what his motivations were. 

He had to admit. He was struggling to focus on finding a solution to his problems. Even without having to evade and fight Gunmar's army, he just had too much on his mind. 

There were too many things that had been left unsaid for too long. There were things he wanted to say to his mom. Things he wanted to say to Blinky and Strickler. And most of all things he wanted to say to Toby and Claire. 

Even after their previous conversation, he refused to think about it as their last conversation, he knew there was more he wanted to tell them. More he needed to tell them. 

He needed to tell them exactly how much they meant to him. How much he loved them. How much that love meant to him. 

He needed to tell them that thinking of them made him feel like he could fly, like he could accomplish anything. They brightened even his darkest moments. 

Jim panted wildly. He was losing steam, he could only run for so much longer. He turned a corner to find a sealed passageway. There had once been a tunnel here, but at some point the Gumm-Gumms must have collapsed it. 

He turned, pulling Daylight from his back to face the two Trolls who had been right behind him. He struggled to catch his breath. 

"Haunter." 

Jim's shoulders sagged at the voice. Angor Rot jumped down in between the Gumm-Gumms. Jim mentally braced himself, he knew there was no way he could out fight Angor and the other trolls. Not in his current shape. Still he squared his shoulders and adjusted his grip on Daylight. 

"Why are you still serving Gunmar?" Jim asked. Partially he was stalling, hoping he could catch his breath to at least make this fight more interesting. Partially he was genuinely curious. "You have your soul back now. You don't have to be anyone's slave."

Angor merely grunted and narrowed his single golden eye at his prey. 

"I read up on your history after I got out of the Darklands. Apparently you were this great warrior, the protector of your village. Morgana made you give that up. But you don't have to serve her anymore, or Gunmar!"

"Enough Haunter!" Angor growled, and pulled out his dagger. Jim could clearly see the gleam of Creeper's sun. 

Jim took a fighting stance as well as he could with his injured leg. He braced himself as Angor charged with a roar. 


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Toby can't stand the thought of Jim having to live through Gunmar's tortures again. And there is still the problem of what exactly Merlin is planning.

“We can’t just leave Jim alone in Trollmarket!” Claire shouted. She was on the edge of crying in frustration. Toby was well past that edge. Neither of them could stand the idea of Jim being left in Gunmar’s tender care for any longer. 

“Yeah, who knows what messed up stuff Gunmar is doing to him?” Toby said. He immediately felt terrible for saying it as Dr. Lake stood up and had to turn away from the group, he could tell that she was crying. 

“Young Atlas was very clear!” Strickler said. His voice fraying with his own frustration and worry. “We cannot risk Morgana being released!”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Claire asked. 

“Blinkous said that he was leaving to try and gather an army.” Strickler said. “When he returns we may have enough forces to storm Trollmarket. At the very least kill enough Gumm-Gumms that Gunmar can’t take the surface without magical help.”

“But how long could that take?” Toby said. “Jim could-”

“Jim survived the worst of Gunmar’s tortures for more than two weeks.” Nomura stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Barbara’s back. “And that was after another two weeks alone in the Darklands. He was able to resist Gunmar’s Decimaar blade even after weeks of hunger and thirst and with no knowledge that you were coming to rescue him. Gunmar will not break him, even when he is able to catch Little Gynt.”

Strickler ran his hands through his hair. “I have no desire to leave Jim there to suffer with no end in sight. We will gather a force to take on Gunmar. He slaughtered the remaining changelings here in Arcadia, but there are many more in the world. They will come, it will just take time to gather them.”

“It is a mistake to put your trust in Impure against Gunmar and Morgana.” A gravely voice said. Toby immediately stepped protectively in front of Jim’s mom his hammer in his hands. Claire had her staff in her hands as well as Merlin walked into the Nuñez living room. Both Strickler and Nomura turned and glared at the wizard. 

“What are you thinking Merlin!” Toby shouted. “You attacked Jim! He said you were trying to force him not to save his mom. If he hadn’t gotten away from you then Morgana would be free by now.”

“Yes she would be free. And I would have a champion that could defeat her.” Merlin said. The others stepped back as he set a strange bottle full of a brilliant green liquid on the coffee table. As they watched the liquid slowly turned inky black. Strickler grimaced at the bottle. Barbara spun around her face red with fury. 

“He is more than just your champion! He’s my son!” She screamed. Strickler held her back from swinging though he didn’t seem to be putting too much effort into restrainging her. 

“He’s your son, but a son is not going to be enough to stop them!” Merlin growled at her. “I need a champion if I am to get my magic back. Since Jim went into Trollmarket so foolishly he will likely be dead soon. Gunmar will show no mercy once the Trollhunter frees Morgana.”

A resounding silence met that statement. The fury and rage that filled the room was almost enough to set the couch on fire. Oblivious to the tension that sudden radiated off the others Merlin clasped his arms behind his back. 

“One of you will have to take this potion if we are to have any chance to defeat Morgana.” 

The fury in the room almost reached a boiling point in an instant before a voice cut across the room from the hallway. 

“What, have you given up on me already?”

The entire room reacted with soft screams and gasps as they spun to see Jim stood at the entry to the living room, leaning heavily on the wall. Claire stepped forward to embrace him when she saw the other person who was with him. Angor Rot helped Jim limp over to the couch where he settled with a groan. 

“Your amulet chose me as Trollhunter. You try to force me to change so you can get your magic back. And then you are so quick to abandon me to Gunmar. Do you really think so little of me?”

Jim grimaced heavily as he settled on the couch. Claire and Toby hesitated, staring at Angor but Barbara was immediately at his side. Jim allowed his armor to disappear so she could look at his shoulder and leg. 

“Jimbo, while I have never been more happy to see you alive, how did you get here, and why are you with Angor Rot?” Toby said, keeping his hammer ready while the assassin stepped a little away from the group. 

“Angor killed the two Gumm-Gumms who had cornered me. Then he used some magic to distract the rest.” Jim muttered past gritted teeth. 

“My illusion will keep them distracted for a small amount of time.” Angor growled, his voice sounding like boulders grinding together. 

“I’m hoping it’s enough time. I…” Jim hesitated looking away. “I really didn’t want to go through Gunmar’s tortures a second ti-oof!”

He was cut off as Claire and Toby tackled him in a hug. Both of them were crying into his shoulders. 

“Jim you idiot! Don’t ever even suggest something like that again, mi amor!”

“Yeah Jimbo. I love you way too much to think about you getting hurt!”

The three Trollhunters hugged and cried for a few more minutes, unable to take the thought of losing each other again. They may have stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon had Merlin not interrupted with a loudly cleared throat. 

“While this is very nice, now that we have our Trollhunter back with us again we need to be ready to move forward.” 

Merlin took a step forward towards Jim and the potion that still sat on the coffee table. Jim looked at it and blanched, but Claire and Toby each stood in front of him their weapons drawn. Both Strickler and Nomura transformed reaching for their own blades. However it was Angor who stepped into Merlin’s path. 

“I spared the Haunter because he reminded me that I was no one’s puppet.” Angor growled menacingly. “I had a choice in what I did. And I refuse to allow you to take his choice from him!”

Merlin took an unconscious step backwards away from the massive assassin. 

“I presume then that you have some other plan to stop Gunmar, since you choose to ignore the plan that actually has a chance to succeed?” His tone made it clear how unlikely he thought that was. 

Jim struggled to stand with the help of Toby and Claire. He glanced at Angor then faced Merlin boldly. “Actually, I think we do.”


	6. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time at last to finish the fight. Rule #2

“We’ve caught him. We’ve caught the Trollhunter!” The triumphant call of the Gumm-Gumms echoed around the Heartstone chamber. 

“If this is another illusion I swear I will crack open the Heartstone with my bare hands!”

Jim couldn’t help but smile at the furious tone coming from Gunmar. Apparently his and Angor’s plan had worked very well. He quickly hid his smile as he was dragged before the Gumm-Gumm King. 

“So Trollhunter. Your games end at last.” Gunmar growled. “Now you will release the Eldritch Queen and when you have served your purpose I will enjoy breaking you.”

“You weren’t able to break me before, what makes you think you can do it now?” Jim said defiantly. “Do you think just because you are in the Heartstone with two Krubera and three Gumm-Gumms that you will be any better?”

Gunmar gave him a strange look at the way he was talking before he growled even louder. He stomped closer and Jim braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. 

“Hey Gunmar! Fooled you again!”

“Yeah you couldn’t tell the real Trollhunter from an illusion if I came up and smacked you on the ass!”

Jim strained against the Gumm-Gumms holding him to look back at the entrance of the Heartstone. There, Jim Lake Jr. swung a flaming warhammer and crushed one of the troll guards into dust. And Jim Lake Jr expertly twirled a jagged staff before summoning a portal under another. The Gumm-Gumm struggled for a moment before it fell into the portal and disappeared. Both of the Jims disappeared from the entrance to the Heartstone, the sounds of their laughter echoing around the chamber. 

“Another illusion!” Gunmar roared in fury. “After them! One of them must be the real Trollhunter.”

The Gumm-Gumm holding Jim’s arms released him and fled for the entrance. Gunmar moved to follow but before he he left he turned and back handed Jim. He probably would have flown much farther if he hadn’t immediately ran into the wall of the Heartstone with a brilliant flash of blue from his armor. 

Jim laid there for a few seconds then pulled himself to his feet with a groan. Gunmar and the rest of the trolls had departed. He took a wheezing breath and braced himself against the crystal walls as he dragged himself forward. It took all of his strength to limp down the stairs to the chamber where Morgana was kept prisoner. Each breath filled his chest with a shooting pain. 

Down below two Krubera guarded the Staff of Avalon. They readied their maces at the sound of his approach, but when they saw who it was they stopped. Jim walked past them, giving them both a nod, before he pulled the Staff from its position He turned and faced the two Krubera again. 

“Are you sure you’re just going to let me take this?” Jim asked. He had to lean heavily on the staff just to keep upright. 

“Yes.” One of the massive trolls said. “We served an evil queen for far too long. Now it is time to right that wrong.”

Jim nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket as he used the staff as a crutch to return to the rest of the Trollmarket. 

“I have the staff.” Jim said into his phone. “It’s time to end this.”

He limped out of the Heartstone to see the rest of Trollmarket. He could see another Jim flying by over head with his war hammer and could hear the distant sound of portals opening. He trudged forward with the two Krubera on his heels. He walked toward the sound of Gunmar’s enraged roars, and soon enough he could see him. 

“Hey Gunmar!” Jim shouted. 

Gunmar turned to look at him and Jim pulled the amulet from his chest. The armor of Daylight disappeared in a flash of blue. On the other side of Gunmar, Claire and Toby pulled off their glamour masks revealing their true selves in two flashes of green. Gunmar tried to roar orders to the Krubera, but they ignored him instead turning to attack the mind controlled Gumm-Gumms. 

The sound of an explosion suddenly echoed from the direction of the Gyre station. Jim could hear the sound of the Quagawump battle cry from that direction. Distantly he could see Blinky and Aaarrrgghh at the head of the charging green trolls. At the same moment several humans ran down the from the crystal stair, and in flashes of light they transformed revealing themselves to be changelings. Strickler and Nomura were there fighting alongside their brethren. 

Jim looked at his amulet for second while the noise of battle washed around him. Tiredly he tapped his amulet against the emerald of the Staff of Avalon. The magic made his hair stand on end, he could feel the power flowing between the two objects. Toby landed on one side of him with his hammer out and ready. Claire jumped out of a portal on his other side, her staff in hand. 

“For the Doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is Mine to Command!” Jim shouted, holding his amulet out in front of him. 

The black armor appeared out of the air around him covering his body. Every line, carving and edge of the armor glowed with a brilliant red light. As Jim materialized the Eclipse Blade in his hand he took a deep breath, one with out pain, as the magic flowed through him, filling him with power and healing his injuries. 

Jim smiled at Claire and Toby. They nodded. And Jim charged at Gunmar. 

The battle reached a fever pitch. Changelings, Krubera and Quagawump fought tooth and nail against the Gumm-Gumms. Angor was a phantom, using his magic and blades to keep any troll from assisting Gunmar. Aaarrrgghh and Blinky fought as one. Jim swore he caught sight of his mom fighting alongside Nomura and Strickler for a second. But his attention was solely on Gunmar. 

He had been training and fighting alongside Claire and Toby for months now. They were almost one mind as they fought perfectly in sync. Toby would slam into Gunmar’s side, then dive into a portal Claire created when Gunmar turned to attack him. While he was distracted Jim drove forward earning himself several deep cuts into Gunmar’s hide. Then Claire would batter at Gunmar’s back with her staff. 

Jim pushed his skills to the max. He fought with Eclipse. He fought with his glaives, or with his shield. And he fought with the staff of Avalon. He wasn’t as used to staffs as Claire was, but he still knew how to swing one. Each blow from the staff sent up a cloud of sparks and smoke. 

Fighting side by side with his friends, with the people he loved, reminded Jim of what he fought for. He didn’t fight for Merlin, to be his perfect champion. He fought to protect those he cared about and maybe to be protected by them in turn. 

Gunmar roared in pain and fury as Toby slammed the back of his knee with his war hammer. Before he could retaliate, Claire created a portal under his other leg that Gunmar slipped into. Jim jumped at his opening, thrusting Eclipse deep into Gunmar’s chest. 

“In their darkest hour, we burn brightest!” Jim snarled as he pushed the blade even deeper. 

For the first time in his memory he could see fear on Gunmar’s face. Fear and pain as light began to spread in burning cracks across his whole body. Jim let go of the handle of Eclipse in order to drive the Staff of Avalon into one of the cracks. Claire jumped to his side and Toby was half a second behind her. All three of them grabbed the staff and forced the emerald into Gunmar’s splintering form. 

The light pouring out of Gunmar suddenly grew even brighter. At the last second Jim pulled the staff out, and grabbed Toby and Claire and covered them with his body. A shock wave blasted through them and all across Trollmarket. Lightening bolts struck out from Gunmar’s stone body, destroying the mind controlled Gumm-Gumms. 

It felt like only a moment later that Jim felt two pairs of arms wrap tightly around his chest. He, Claire and Toby all dropped their weapons and hugged each other as tightly as they could. It was over. Gunmar was dead. They didn’t have to live in fear of him anymore. 

Slowly the sounds of cheers and celebrations filtered through the fog filling Jim’s head. He had won. They had won. Together. He couldn’t help but laugh, even as tears flowed down his face. He pressed kisses to first Toby’s then Claire’s faces, and they both kissed his cheeks in return. 

“You did it! You did it Master Jim!” Blinky said. Jim felt his trainer wrap his arms around the three of them, and they they were hoisted into the air by Aaarrrgghh. 

“Well done Haunter!” 

“I’d say that performance deserves an A, Young Atlas.”

“I guess you were right to hope, Little Gynt.”

The rest of the voices blurred together. The changelings, his mom, the Trollmarket Trolls, the Quagawumps, the remaining Krubera. All congratulating him. Celebrating their victory. Jim could only hug Claire and Toby as close and tight as their armor would allow. 

The celebration suddenly grew hushed as a golden light began to seep out of Gunmar’s stone form. Jim called Eclipse back to his hand as he released his friends. However there was no need. His body began to crumble as more and more of the golden orange light flowed out of him. They watched as the light floated gently through the air towards the gray heartstone. Slowly the warm glow returned to the massive crystal as the energy Gunmar had stolen returned to its home. 

Blinky was on the edge of sobbing as he and the other trolls could feel their bodies drinking the magic of the Heartstone again. It had been far too long since they had last experienced this warmth. 

The moment was shattered by a gravely voice. 

“Now that Gunmar is no more, may I have my staff back.” Merlin said as he strode forward, pushing his way through the surrounding crowd. 

“Oh now that the fighting is over you show up.” Blinky said, his voice heavy with disdain. All four of his arms are crossed over his chest. 

“And what exactly would you expect me to do without my magic?” Merlin replied dismissively. 

“That didn’t stop anyone else from fighting.” Jim sneered. Then he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “Including my mom. Who has no magic at all.”

“Truthfully I didn’t expect any of you to survive this sucide mission you were so interested in. And while I consider it a pleasant surprise that you have, I wasn’t going to risk myself on that gamble.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Claire said, as she rolled her eyes. She bent down and picked up the Staff of Avalon off the ground and the Shadow Staff as well. “There is still the question of what are we going to do with this, or with...that.” 

She gestured to the staff, then used the staff itself to gesture toward the softly glowing Heartstone, and the prisoner they all knew held under neath it. There was a moment of silence as everyone considered their options. 

“Well whatever we do, we’ll do it together.”

Jim stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Claire’s shoulders and the other around Toby’s. Together they stared at the Heartstone and the rest of their small army gathered there with them, pushing past Merlin if they had to. 

Jim smiled. Their fight wasn’t completely over yet. Morgana would still have to be addressed at some point. But for now, for now he had the two people he loved most in the world in his arms. His mom was safe between Strickler and Nomura. Angor was free of Gunmar and Morgana’s control. Trollmarket was safe. The remaining changelings had survived Gunmar’s slaughter. Whatever came in the future, whatever machinations Merlin had planned, Jim would face them, with his family at his back. 


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with Gunmar is over. In an effort to prevent the next war the Trollhunters come to a risky decision. They must free Morgana.

The Hearthstone once more hummed with energy. Throughout the past few months it had slowly recovered from Gunmar draining it. Jim was delighted to see it once again to its previous healthy glow. 

Since Gunmar's defeat at the hand of the Trollhunters, Trollmarket had been constantly busy. Ambassadors from various troll tribes had been constantly coming and going. They were all working to solidify the tenuous peace that had been established. 

There was still tension between different groups. The trolls of Trollmarket disliked the trolls from Gato's Keep since they refused to come in their hour of need. Many of the trolls still hated and distrusted the changelings, and the surviving members of the Janus order returned those feelings in spades. 

Angor was still feared even by some of the trolls who had fought alongside him. And the former assassin still harbored many ill feelings for Strickler. Jim did his best to keep those two apart as much as possible. 

Even with tensions still running high between groups and between individuals they were all still gathered again. Trollmarket was filled with all manner of trolls, Krubera, Quagawump, changeling, and the survivors of old Trollmarket. The troll and changeling armies were waiting outside the Heartstone, just in case things went poorly within. 

Jim marched into the Heartstone with the Staff of Avalon in his hand. Claire and Toby were on either side of him. The rest of his growing family followed behind. 

"I must insist again that this plan is folly!" Merlin's gravely voice called forward from the back of the group. 

"Enough Merlin! We've discussed and debated this point back and forth in circles ever since we killed Gunmar."

Merlin took a breath to argue but Toby spoke over him. 

"Yeah shut up beetle brows." Toby shouted back. "You've done nothing but complain literally since we woke you up."

Merlin pushed past the others and out his arm on Claire's shoulder. "Perhaps the fair Claire-"

"Do you want to get punched again?" Claire smacked his hand off her shoulder. "Because I feel like calling me 'fair Claire' again is a sure fire way to get punched again."

Merlin flapped his mouth like a fish for a moment, and Jim swirled around to face him. 

"We've already decided. If she is going to be an enemy and try to kill us all when she gets out, that outcome will be the same whether we release her now or she breaks free a thousand years from now. At least now we are as prepared as we can be for a fight." Jim turned and led the way down the stairs as he talked. "However if there is any chance to talk her down we have to do it now. We can't just wait till it's convenient."

They pushed forward and spread out into the prison chamber. Jim strode toward the center, beneath Morgana's form, frozen in the stone. With a resounding click he pushed the staff into its home in the key hole. 

Jim looked past the staff to Morgana. If she decided to kill them all it would be the fight of their lives to get out of this chamber. He was sure that some of them would die here if it came to that. He didn't know if he could bare losing anyone here, maybe Merlin was right and this was a bad idea. 

As he wrestled for a moment with his indecision he felt a hand fall on each of his shoulders. Toby and Claire had moved forward with him. They each had one hand on the staff and one on his shoulders. 

Jim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Claire's lips, then turned and pressed one to Toby's as well. He took just a moment to breath in the same space as them, his eyes closed before he steeled his back. 

"Together?" He asked them. 

"Together." They said as one. 

Jim wrapped both of his hands around the Staff of Avalon and with Claire and Toby speaking in the same breath as him, said the enchantment that would free the Eldritch Queen. 

They carefully aimed the green beam that blasted out from the staff at the hanging crystal. It only took a moment before the crystal shattered. Jim summoned his helmet to protect his face and his shield to protect Claire and Toby's. 

The bits of stone froze in mid air before flying back towards the now free Morgana. Jim resisted the urge to draw his sword as she hovered slowly downward. Toby and Claire both had their collapsed weapons in their hands, they were trying not look threatening, but they didn't want to be taken by surprise. Jim stepped forward toward the golden armored woman. 

"Morgana! We have freed you in a bid for peace." Jim said. His voice took on a commanding air that still took him by surprise, though the others had come to expect it. 

Morgana did not reply instead she swept her gaze over those gathered here. Jim worried for a moment whether she understood him, and was about to try again in Trollish. Before he could the gravely voice he had come to dread spoke up. 

"Like I said, it is foolish to trust her!" Merlin stepped forward his sword in hand. 

Before anyone could react to stop him, golden glyphs appeared around Morgana's emerald hand. The magic blast knocked Merlin back into the wall. Jim hesitated for a moment waiting for any other magic attack. 

"We'll go ahead and give you that one, but we would like to talk peace."

"You dare try and talk to me about peace?" Morgana's voice reverberated in the room. "You want to talk about peace while you are wearing the amulet forged from my hand!"

Jim had to stop himself from taking a step back from the force of her fury. He mentally berated himself. Wearing the armor put a serious dent in his negotiation ability. He was surprised when Claire stepped forward, boldly facing the Eldritch Queen. 

"If you don't want to talk peace with Jim, then talk peace with me!" Claire's voice took on the same magical quality as Morgana's as she spoke. "You possessed me! Tried to destroy my soul! Tried to kill my boyfriend!"

As she spoke Morgana slowly floated lower till she was standing on the ground. She still towered over the children, but at least she wasn't blasting them apart. Jim couldn't help but notice that she was easily the tallest non troll in the room. 

"I have every right to hate you!" Claire continued. "To want you dead for what you did to me! But I want to offer a chance to end the fighting! To end the bloodshed that has stretched back who knows how many thousands of years."

Morgana looked at her closely, her face closed off and unreadable. She studied every line and curve of Claire's face. Whatever she was looking for she seemed to find because she nodded to herself, then settled into a floating seated position. 

"Very well my child. Let's talk of peace."

A sigh ran through the room as if every person there had been holding their breath. Claire sat down on the floor in front of her and Morgana floated lower till they were on the same level. 

"My partners will join me in these talks." Claire said. "Jim will represent the needs of Troll kind. Toby will represent the humans, both those in the town above and in the rest of the world."

Jim stepped forward and sat beside Claire. Toby sat on her other side. In an effort to show their earnestness Jim pulled at the amulet on his chest, allowing his armor to return to light. He pocketed the amulet. Toby set his collapsed warhammer aside as well. 

"It would seem I'm outnumbered at these talks. Would no one join me?" Morgana turned aside and addressed the rest of those gathered in the room. "My champion?"

Angor growled reflexively from where he had been leaning against one of the walls. "I am no longer your champion!"

"No. I suppose not." For the first time an expression other than fury could be seen on her face. Jim could clearly see it as a deep sadness. Morgana turned to where Strickler and Nomura were standing on the opposite side of the chamber. “Well what about you? Will one of you stand by your Lady Creator?”

Nomura looked away a scowl on her face. Strickler however took a step forward. Morgana waited but that was as close as he moved. 

“It is true you created the changelings. So we could work as your spies and assassins in this war. However Jim helped us, without any thought of reward, even while we were still on the opposite sides. Also he was the one who insisted that the changelings be included again and again. He was the one who fought for our place at this table. I think I can speak for all of my brethren when I say we stand for once alongside the Trollhunter. Not against him.”

Morgana looked down, her face thoughtful. When she looked up again Jim could see a fire in her eyes. 

“It is is said, that you can judge a man by the enemies he makes.” She glanced over their shoulders to where Merlin was standing. “Or by the allies he keeps.” At this she glanced to Angor. “But I truly believe the truest test of a man is the enemies he turns into allies, or even friends. Fine. I will sit alone against you.”

On impulse Jim shifted over so he was sitting to the side, in between the Claire and Morgana. Toby quickly caught on to what he was doing and moved so he and Jim were now looking at each other, with Morgana and Claire on their sides. 

“You don’t have to be against us.” Jim said. “We are all sitting together.”

Claire leaned forward pulling Morgana’s attention. 

“The three of us have fought together against everything we have come across.” Claire said. “We can all fight together now.”

In an uncommon display of seriousness Toby also leaned forward as well meeting Morgana’s eyes. “Seriously can we get this conversation started? This armor is super uncomfortable to sit in for long periods of time.”

Jim and Claire laughed, and even Morgana smiled. Together all four of them, the three Trollhunters and the Eldritch Queen sat and talked. They talked of war and bloodshed. And they talked of peace, and rebuilding. They talked long into the night, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh eventually bringing in chairs so they didn’t have to sit on the floor. 

In the end they spoke of balance. Of a balance that had been absent from the world for far too long. Together they spoke of creating a better future, for Troll, Human, Changeling, Wizard and anyone else out in the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several conversations that happen in between scenes but I don't know if I felt like writing them or not. If I do they will be posted as a separate story.


End file.
